grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Candid Candy
She is a Jamaican beautician Early Life Born in Kingston, she grew up in the sunny island but ended up being a beautician and helping out the locals with their make-up and looks. She also from time to time give make-overs to the tourists who are on holiday. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 3 When Johan and Yasmin go on their honeymoon it turns out that Candid Candy was there giving Yasmin a makeover and the two become fast friends during the honeymoon. Volume 4 Soon after meeting up with Yasmin, Candid Candy decided to move to Grasmere Valley in order to live near her new good friend. She, Janet Herman, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. Volume 5 She ends up moving to Grasmere Valley with her skills of beautician. She unfortunately manages to arrive to Grasmere Valley before the attempt of taking over Grasmere by Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere happen. She is seen along the likes of Mr Ambrose, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, Tim and Tom, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Gary Robinson and Jason Phoenix with her very large frame to rock climb. Marge during her climbing causes such a disaster due to her large frame that after rolling her off the cliff and her ending up dangling they had to get Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster with their helicopter to help rescue Marge. Even this caused for the helicopter to eventually crash due to the huge strain of the weight. Amazingly despite Marge being pushed out just before the crash of the helicopter no one was seriously hurt with Marge huge frame cushioning her fall and the helicopter which had everyone else in to try and rescue Marge managed to not get anyone hurt. Despite this they soon met with Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere who were at this point busy taking over the entire town by force in order to free Mr Gardiner and they both ordered them all to be banished from the town. Despite being forced out to Elysian Fields, through Candid Candy's charms they all managed to reach the border of Grasmere Valley. However Ted Fed, the town idiot who ended being among them insisted he knew the way whereas Ed Robinson who was also among them thought Ted Fed being the fool he was had no clue and everyone, including Jason except for Daisy followed Ed. This proved to be a great mistake as Ted actually knew the way and the others including Marge who ended being left behind as she couldn't keep up end up getting caught by Mr and Mrs Grasmere and are placed in a net dangling above a paddling pool full of crocodiles. Candid Candy is among those in the net. However in the end Mr and Mrs Grasmere end up being eaten by the crocodiles and and all the others a freed from the net. Volume 11 Candid Candy is recruited by Lee to do the make-up for the film the entire town is involved with The Happy Boat. She is seen among many make-up artists caking up Marx Gabo face full of make-up. The film ends up being a critical failure and was a financial bomb until James Landes with the help of Jeffry Harrington wrote an article saying it was a must see to experience how terrible it was which as a result the film managed to make a profit. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Candid is among the all girls team led by Mrs Wier, trying to look for her missing husband Mr Wier. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 2 Here Comes Wife Number 2 Wilma Timber spreads the rumour around at the hairdresser's that Lamar's wife Chondra is about to pass away. This causes for Champaine and Ms Izodel to jump at the chance of being his next wife. Nanny Prescot leads the faction trying to find an alternate wife for Lamar just so he doesn't have to marry Champaine or Ms Izodel. Candid Candy ends up being one of the many candidates enlisted by Nanny Prescot as a potential second wife for Lamar and is presented to him along with the other women to try and combat against Ms Izodel and Champaine. Soon enough it is found out that Chondra is not dying and that Lamar is not on the look out for a second wife.